Make up
by truthhurtsliesheal
Summary: Riley and Maya's first day of high school and Maya decides to try out a new look. Joshaya one shot. Possibly a two shot depending on the response.


It was Riley and Maya's first day of high school, and Auggie's first day of first grade. The Matthew's were gatered around their table eating breakfast and waiting for Maya to come in like she did every other morning.

Cory had made pancakes and bacon for breakfast because he knew it was his kids, and Maya's favorite breakfast.

"I can't believe today is my first day of high school." Riley exclaimed.

"Are you nervous?" Topanga asked lovingly before standing up to clear the table.

"YES!" Riley and Cory said at the same time.

"There's no reason to be nervous sweetie. Just think of it as a new experience." Topanga said. She knew the her husband was a little nervous because this year he would not be her teacher. Matter of fact, he won't even be in the same school as her because he could not move up to high school.

"I hope so. And this year I don't have you know who..." Riley said, while making gestures to her father, "... as my teacher." Riley said gleefully.

"Awww you're gonna miss me?" Cory said witha big smile.

"Yeahhhhhh...something like that." Riley said grabbing her glass of orange juice to drink.

"Riley you're gonna be fine and you have Maya, Lucas, and Farkle going with you. You should be fine." Topanga continued with a smile.

"Speaking of Maya, where is she? She's usually here by now." Cory said and like clockwork Maya opened the door.

"...sup Weirdos" Maya said and all of the Matthew's gasped when they looked at her. Maya had a full face of make up, dramatic eye shadow, a bright lip stick.

"Woah" Cory exclaimed.

"Maya you look..." Riley started, shocked by her best friends appearance.

"like a clown." Auggie finished and Topanga covered his mouth really quick. Auggie had a habit of saying things with out really thinking about them first.

"You look different." Topanga said before uncovering Auggie's mouth.

"Well I fugured I need to look more mature for my first day of high school." Maya said proud of her appearance.

"Maya you don't need to wear make up to look more mature." Riley said delicately.

"Come on Rile's, let's get to school." Maya said and Riley grabbed her bookbag and started to walk towards the door with Maya.

"Bye guys, have a great first day of high school." Cory and Topanga said at the same time.

"Bye." Riley and Maya yelled back before walking out the door together.

*At school*

Riley and Maya walked in to John F. Kennedy high school. Maya's appearance caught to the attention of several different people. Most of which were guys.

"See Riles, the make up did make me look more mature. You think those guys would even notice I exist if I didn't have it on?" Maya said when they walked into homeroom.

"Maya, that's not the point. You don't need it." Riley said, repeating what she said earlier.

Riley and Maya took their seats next to their friends Lucas and Farkle. Lucas and Farkle has the same reactions to Maya's face that the Matthews had had earlier this morning.

"Farkle will you please tell Maya that she looks ridiculous with all the make up on?" Riley said and Maya rolled her eyes. Maya was already getting tired of this argument with Maya.

"I think she looks nice. She looks like some of those girls in the magazines." Farkle said with a smile and Maya smiled too.

"No she doesn't. Maya you don't need to wear all that make up to look nice." Lucas said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not trying to impress you Ranger Rick." Maya said and Lucas rolled his eyes. He was used to Maya's insults but a part of him thought they just may stop once they got to high school. Boy was he wrong.

"Lucas is right." Farkle said and Maya quickly turned her head to Farkle who just had agreed with her less than two minutes ago.

"You just said I look nice." Maya said.

"You do, but you don't need to wear make up to look nice, you look great with out it." Farkle said and Maya rolled her eyes yet again.

"I don't care what any of you say." Maya said before putting her earphones in to symbolize that she was done with this conversation.

The day went by pretty quickly and Riley was excited to get home and tell her parents that she had the most amazing first day of high school. Riley has three study halls and ended up finshing most of homework in school. The only homework she had left was the syllabuses that she needed to have her parents sign.

As Riley was walking in she yelled, "I had the best first day of school ever."

Topanga, Cory, and Josh were sitting in the living room when Riley walked in.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley exclaimed before her stood up to give her a hug.

"Hey Riles. I came by to hear about my favorite neices first day of school." Josh said with a smile, before sittign back down on the couch to listen to Riley talk about her first day of school.

"High school is another world." Riley said before noticing there was someone missing. "Where's Auggie?"

"He's in after school. Now tell us about your day." Topanga said with a smile.

"It was great! My teachers were great, the lockers a great, even the school lunch is better. It's like living a dream." Riley said in her usual quirky manner. Josh giggled at her quirkyness.

"I'm glad you had a good day Riles. Enjoy high school, enjoy your youth, because before you know it you're stuck having to spend all night writing a 10 page, double spaced paper, and not sleeping because you finish at 7:30 am and you have an 8am class." Josh said getting the chills just reliving the terrifying memory.

"WHAT? That happens?" Riley exclaimed before Cory chimmed in.

"You have quite sometime before you have to worry about that." Cory said, not even wanting to think about his daughter going off to college and leaving the house.

"Hey where's your other half?" Josh said, obviously refferring to Maya.

"She's mad at me right now." Riley said,

"Why?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"You know how she wore all that make up to school today right?" Riley asked and Cory and Topanga nodded their heads yes.

"She did? Why would she wear make up, she doesn't need it." Josh asked.

"Thank you!" Riley exclaimed and then continued. "I've been telling her that all day and she won't listen. Now she's mad at me.

"Oh honey. She'll forgive you soon. Don't worry." Topanga said pulling her daughter in to a close hug.

"Yeah. I'm sure you two will make up in no time." Josh said before he stood up to walk over to the coat rack to grab his jacket. "I'm heading down to the bakery, do you guus want anything?"

"No thank you." They all said and Josh just shurgged before walking out of the door.

Josh walked into Topanga's bakery. The one that Topanga inherieted when Ms Svorki's tragically passed away last year. He came to get a cup of hot chocolate but got distracted when he saw Maya sitting down by herself.

"Maya?" Josh said walking towards her.

"Hey Josh." Maya said with a small smile. Maya still liked Josh a lot but ever since she went to NYU and talked to those colleg girls and their talk in Riley room, when he called her mature. She has been able to be much more cool around him than before.

"What's wrong?" Josh said as he sat down next to her.

"Me and Riley are fighting." Maya said sadly. Even though Maya would never admit it, she was always especially sad when her and Riley were fighting because The Matthews were like the family she never had and when they fought she felt like she had to stay away from them.

"Why?" Josh asked pretending like he didn't know what happened.

"She doesn't like the way I look." Maya said looking up at his eyes.

"Are you refering to all the make up, you're wearing?" Josh asked and Maya groaned.

"No, not you too."

"What?" Josh asked still prentending to be confused.

"Are you going to lecture me about wearing make up? It's my face and it's my life I can do whatever I want." Maya said.

"No, I'm not going to lecture you but why do you feel like you should wear make up?" Josh asked genuinely.

"No guys have ever paid attention to me until today. I just started high school and I wanted things to be different. I wanted someone to finally notice me." Maya explained as honestly as possible.

"Maya, that's not the kind of attention you want. If someone doesn't like you for the way you are, then they're not worth your time Maya." Josh said geuninely, and Maya smiled softly. Josh got up and started walking towards the register. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Maya call his name.

"Josh." Maya called. He turned around and faced her. "Thank you"

"You know something? I've always thought you were beautiful the way you are." He said with a smile and Maya started to blush. Josh turned because around and walked to the counter and Maya got up to go home.


End file.
